Нулевой урок/Галерея
1 = Список ---- Sunrise_over_Ponyville_S2E03.png Golden_Oak_Library_sunrise_S2E03.png Spike_looking_at_quill_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_checking_off_stuff_on_her_to-do_list_S2E3.png Twilight_looking_behind_S2E03.png Spike_'Check!'_S2E03.png Spike_looking_at_ink_S2E03.png Spike_'Check'_S2E03.png Twilight_with_items_for_a_checklist_S2E03.png Spike_holding_the_checklist_S2E3.png Twilight_talking_to_Spike_S2E3.png Spike_watching_Twilight_S2E3.png Twilight_instructing_Spike_S2E3.png Twilight_-Ready--_S2E03.png Spike_preparing_for_instructions_S2E3.png Spike_ready_S2E03.png Twilight_epic_smile_S02E03.png Spike_Gives_Up_S2E3.png Spike_drags_checklist_S2E3.png Spike's_big_list_sprawled_out_behind_him_S2E3.png Twilight_and_her_checklist_S02E03.png Twilight_talking_S2E03.png Spike_Long_List_S2E3.png Spike_with_quill_S2E03.png Twilight_asking_whats_next_S2E3.png Spike_'Cupcakes!'_S2E03.png Twilight_and_Spike_S02E03.png Twilight_and_Spike_with_box_of_cupcakes_S2E03.png Nice_Balancing_Skills_S2E03.png Spike_looking_at_cupcakes_S2E03.png Spike_being_lifted_by_magic_S2E03.png Twilight_looking_at_cupcakes_S2E03.png Twilight_not_liking_the_cupcakes_S2E3.png Twilight_looking_at_cupcakes_2_S2E03.png Twilight_pushing_cupcake_box_S2E03.png Twilight_grinning_S2E03.png Mrs._Cake_looking_at_cupcakes_S2E03.png Shocked_Mrs._Cake_S2E3.png Twilight_After_Cupcake_Explanation_S2E3.png Mrs._Cake_dodging_spatula_S2E3.png Twilight_about_to_'fix'_the_cupcakes_S2E03.png Twilight_removing_icing_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_adjusting_frosting_S2E03.png Moving_the_icing_S2E03.png Spike_dodging_the_icing_S2E03.png Spike_dodging_the_icing_2_S2E03.png Spike_has_frosting_in_his_face_S2E03.png Twilight_'fixing'_the_cupcakes_S2E03.png Cupcake_fixing_S02E03.png The_result_S2E03.png Mrs._Cake_-Much_better-_S2E3.png Twilight_fixing_the_cupcakes_S2E3.png Mrs._Cake_surprised_S2E3.png Twilight_looking_at_Spike_covered_in_icing_S2E03.png Spike_Icing_S2E3.png Spike_Tornado_Lick_S2E3.png Cleaned_off_icing_S02E03.png |-| 2 = Постепенно начиная паниковать ---- Spike with rolled checklist S2E03.png Spike looking at checklist S2E03.png Spike_check_S2E03.png Spike_with_hand_hurt_S2E03.png Spike_Claw_Cramp_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_with_cupcakes_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Spike_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_worried_face_S2E03.png Twilight_haven't_sent_a_letter_S2E3.png Bandage_Spike_S2E03.png Spike_bad..._S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Of_course_it's_bad-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_talking_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_talking_2_S2E03.png Spike_is_overwhelmed_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Not_every_10_days-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Every!-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Single!-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Week!-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_levitating_the_books_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_trying_to_find_calendar_S2E03.png Spike_reaching_in_the_drawer_S2E03.png Spike_with_calendar_S2E03.png Spike_getting_pulled_away_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_calendar_S2E03.png Spike_-Last_Tuesday-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_with_calendar_S2E03.png Cross_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_face_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_running_fast_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_through_window_S2E03.png Twilight_realizing_she_will_be_tardy_S2E3.png Spike_moving_the_background_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Tar-dy-_S2E03.png Twilight_being_dramatic_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_covering_in_blanket_S2E03.png Spike_calming_Twilight_down_S2E3.png Spike_pointing_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_Spike_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_on_the_bed_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_on_the_bed_2_S2E03.png Spike_looking_at_Twilight._Sparkle_S2E03.png Spike_and_Twilight_Sparkle_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-She's_my_teacher-_S2E03.png Spike_facepalm_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_Spike_2_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Magic_kindergarten-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_Magic_kindergarten_S2E3.png Spike_BreakingFourthWall2_S02E03.png Spike_breaking_the_4th_wall_again_S2E3.png Spike_with_scared_Twilight_Sparkle_S2E03.png Spike_-I've_ever_heard-_S2E03.png Spike_talking_S2E03.png Spike_S2E03.png Spike_looking_at_Twilight_Sparkle_2_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_is_talking_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Before_sundown-_S2E03.png Spike_sigh_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-So...-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_asking_Spike_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_asking_Spike_2_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_asking_Spike_3_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_asking_Spike_4_S2E03.png Spike_thinking_S2E03.png Spike_thinking_2_S2E03.png Spike_thinking_3_S2E03.png Spike_-I_got_nothing-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_upset_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Then_it_looks_like-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_leaving_S2E03.png Spike_looking_at_Twilight_Sparkle_leaving_S2E03.png Spike_touching_his_head_S2E03.png Spike_-This_won't_end_well-_S2E03.png |-| 3 = В поисках пони, которой нужна помощь ---- Twilight walking S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle trotting S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle -Has to be somepony- S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle -Who needs the help- S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Of_a_good_friend-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_hears_screaming_S2E03.png Twilight_sparkling_S02E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_Bucking_Door_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_at_the_door_S2E03.png Rarity_on_table_S2E03.png Rarity_-Why-_S2E03.png Rarity_-Why-_2_S2E03.png Rarity_-Why-_3_S2E03.png Rarity_-Of_all_the_worst_things-_S2E03.png Rarity_-This_is!-_S2E03.png Rarity_-The!-_S2E03.png Rarity_-Worst!-_S2E03.png Rarity_-Possible!-_S2E03.png Rarity_super_close-up_-Thing!-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle's_eye_sparkling_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_asking_Rarity_what_happened_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Are_you_alright-_S2E03.png Rarity_lost_ribbon_S2E03.png Rarity_-I_have_searched-_S2E03.png Rarity_shows_Twilight_where_she_looked_for_the_ribbon_S2E03.png Rarity_-Searched_low-_S2E03.png Rarity_tells_Twilight_that_she_searched_low_S2E03.png Rarity_depressed_S2E03.png Rarity_Dramatic_Sofa_Time_S2E3.png Rarity_lying_on_a_sofa_S2E03.png Twilight_extremely_happy_S2E3.png Rarity_lay_down_crying_S2E3.png Rarity_being_more_of_a_drama_queen_S2E3.png Twilight_never_fear_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_with_sunburst_in_background_S2E03.png Rarity_oh_there_it_is!_S02E03.png Rarity_found_ribbon_S2E03.png Rarity_finds_what_she_was_looking_for_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_the_back_S2E03.png Rarity_with_scissor_S2E03.png Rarity_-Yeah-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Nothing_else_is-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Bothering_you-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Nothing_that_I-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-As_a_good_friend-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_smiling_S2E03.png Rarity_-There_is_one_thing-_S2E03.png Rarity_Duckface_S2E3.png Twilight_Excited_S2E3.png Rarity_and_Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_measuring_tape_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_measuring_tape_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_sigh_S2E03.png Bringing_measuring_tape_to_Rarity_S2E03.png Rarity_-Is_there_something-_S2E03.png Rarity_is_something_bother_S2E3.png Rarity_noticed_Twilight_Sparkle_gone_S2E03.png Twilight_walking2_S02E03.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_kick_the_old_barn_S2E03.png Hole_S2E03.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_barn_S2E03.png Rainbow_Dash_covered_in_debris_S2E3.png Rainbow_Dash_shaking_S2E03.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_hit_barn_S2E03.png Applejack_taking_cover_from_the_derbis_created_by_Rainbow_Dash_S2E03.png Applejack_drops_down_to_the_ground_for_cover_from_debris_created_by_Rainbow_Dash_S2E03.png Applejack_looking_back_S2E03.png Rainbow_Dash_Karate_Chop_S2E3.png Rainbow_Dash_kicking_S02E03.png Rainbow_Dash_Biting_Wood_S2E3.png Rainbow_Dash_throwing_piece_of_wood_S2E03.png Piece_of_wood_thrown_away_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_Near_Miss_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_sees_Rainbow_Dash_destroying_barn_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Must_be_angry-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-With_Applejack-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Hate_her_guts-_S2E03.png Twilight_-how_wonderful!-_S02E03.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_fast_S2E03.png Rainbow_Dash_being_stopped_S2E03.png Twilight_holds_Rainbow_Dash_by_the_tail_with_her_magic_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-I_know_you're-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Upset_with_Applejack-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_winking_S2E03.png Twilight_Stopping_Rainbow_Dash_with_Magic_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Good_friend-_S2E03.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_fall_S2E03.png Rainbow_Dash_-Are_you_talking_about-_S2E03.png Twilight_-Oh_Rainbow_Dash-_S2E3.png Twilight_'You_don't_have_to_hide_your_feelings_from_me'_S2E3.png Twilights_holds_Rainbow_Dash_close_to_her_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_Psychologist_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_patting_Rainbow_Dash's_head_S2E03.png Twilight_'your_issues_with_Applejack'_S2E3.png No_issues_with_Applejack_S02E03.png Twilight_'You_don't-'_S2E3.png Twilight_'Then_why_are_you_destroying_her_property-'_S2E3.png Rainbow_Dash_-She_asked_me_to-_S2E03.png Rainbow_Dash_'Right,_Applejack-'_S2E3.png Applejack_putting_helmet_on_S02E03.png Applejack_getting_ready_for_cover_S2E3.png Applejack_-Get_back_to_it-_S2E03.png Rainbow_Dash_-You_got_it-_S2E03.png Applejack_'I'd_take_cover_if_I_were_you'_S2E3.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_through_circle_of_clouds_S2E03.png Rainbow_ready_to_destroy_barn_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_yelp_S2E03.png Applejack_and_Twilight_taking_cover_S2E3.png Rainbow_Dash_before_impact_S2E3.png Rainbow_Dash_demolishing_barn_explosion_cloud_S2E3.png Rainbow_Dash_causes_a_big_explosion_S2E03.png The_remains_of_the_barn_S2E03.png Applejack_yeah_S02E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_with_messy_mane_S2E03.png Twilight_smile_error_S02E03.png Twilight_facehoof_S02E03.png Twilight_walking3_S02E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_going_to_Fluttershy's_home_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_sees_something_S2E03.png Bear_about_to_roar_on_Fluttershy_S2E03.png Fluttershy_Bear_Growl_S2E3.png Fluttershy_going_through_under_the_bear_S2E03.png Bear_looking_under_S2E03.png Fluttershy_Bear_Kick_S2E03.png Fluttershy_grabbing_bear's_leg_S2E03.png Fluttershy_pulling_bear's_leg_S2E03.png Fluttershy_wrestling_a_bear_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_seeing_Fluttershy_'fighting'_a_bear_S2E03.png Fluttershy_stomping_on_bear_S2E03.png Bear_with_tears_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_surprised_S2E03.png Fluttershy_about_to_break_bear's_neck_S2E03.png Fluttershy_snaps_bear's_neck_S02E03.png Fluttershy_Bear_K.O._S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_getting_worried_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_getting_worried_2_S2E03.png Fluttershy_Massaging_Bear_S2E3.png |-| 4 = Беспокоясь ---- Twilight_Sparkle_coping_S02E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_on_the_bench_S2E03.png Twilight_hesitate_S02E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_on_the_bench_2_S2E03.png Twilight_tears_S02E03.png Twilight_panic_S02E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-You're_a_good_student-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_making_a_grin_S2E03.png TwilightSparkleAlright_S02E03.png Twilight_talking_to_herself_S02E03.png Twilight_pushy_S02E03.png Twilight_tears_S02E03.png Twilight_pushy2_S02E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_Stare_Off_S2E3.png Twilight_and_Spike_Talking_to_Self_S2E3.png Twilight_staring_S02E03.png Spike_trying_to_get_Twilight_Sparkle's_attention_S2E03.png Twilight_snapout_S02E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_hearing_something_S2E03.png Foals_playing_S2E03.png Fillies_laughing_off_screen_S2E3.png Fillies_laughing_at_Twilight_S2E3.png Spike_BreakingFourthWall3_S02E03.png Spike_snap_out_of_it!_S02E03.png Twilight_gasp_S02E03.png Spike_worried_S02E03.png Filly_Girls_Skip_Rope_S2E3.png Twilight_twitch_S02E03.png Twilight_eyes_covered_S02E03.png Spike_box_S02E03.png Spike_telling_Twilight_Sparkle_about_picnic_S2E03.png Twilight_Cupcakes_S2E3.png Spike_creeped_out_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_going_with_the_cupcake_box_S2E03.png Spike_-Glad_you've_come-_S2E03.png |-| 5 = Пикник ---- Pinkie Pie hopping with basket S2E03.png Pinkie Pie carrying a basket S2E03.png Pinkie Pie putting down basket S2E03.png Pinkie Pie pulling cloth S2E03.png balloon basket S02E03.png balloon picnic S02E03.png picnic S02E03.png Rarity searching S02E03.png Rarity -I did- S2E03.png Rarity shocked S02E03.png Rainbow Dash with sunglasses S2E03.png Rarity -This is!- 2 S2E03.png Rarity -The!- 2 S2E03.png Rarity -Worst!- 2 S2E03.png Rarity -Possible!- 2 S2E03.png Rarity -Thing!- 2 S2E03.png Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time... again S2E3.png Rarity on sofa S2E03.png Rarity on sofa 2 S2E03.png staring S02E03.png Rarity -You didn't expect- S2E03.png Rarity didn't expect me S2E3.png Rainbow Dash putting on sunglasses S2E03.png Rainbow Dash chillin' S02E03.png cupcakes crushed S02E03.png Twilight donkey S02E03.png Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png Applejack -You alright- S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends surprised S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle -not alright- S2E03.png Sad Twilight D'aww S2E3.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle -Just terrible- S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle -Simply awful- S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' 2 S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle -Need your help- S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' 3 S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle telling friends S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Learn_anything_about-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Friendship!-_S2E03.png Applejack_rolling_eyes_S2E03.png Main_5_-_Twilight_S02E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_making_sounds_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Has_happened-_S2E03.png Rarity_Tea_Face_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Rarity_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_putting_hoof_on_Applejack_S2E03.png Fluttershy_giggling_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_red_face_S2E03.png Applejack_pushing_Twilight_Sparkle's_hoof_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Not_nothing-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-This_is_everything-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_putting_hoof_on_Rainbow_Dash_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_putting_hoof_on_Fluttershy_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_with_face_up_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Depends_on_it-_S2E03.png Pinkie_Pie_scared_of_Twilight_S2E3.png Pinkie_Pie_not_taking_Twilight_seriously_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle's_friends_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_groan_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_walking_away_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_groan_2_S2E03.png Fluttershy_and_Applejack_S2E03.png Rarity_what_a_drama_queen_S2E3.png Rarity_Drama_Queen_S2E3.png Rarity_relatively_speaking_S2E3.png Rarity_Smug_S2E3.png |-| 6 = Очаровывающий Пони-Всезнайка ---- Twilight_Sparkle_looking_through_the_window_S2E03.png -The_clock...-_S2E03.png Twilight_running_out_of_time_2_S2E3.png Clock_is_ticking_S02E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_weird_face_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Keep_it_together-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-If_i_can't-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_with_messed_up_mane_S2E03.png Twilight_'I'll_make_a_friendship_problem!'_S2E3.png Twilight_opens_the_Chest_S02E03.png Bird_in_Nest_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_with_a_bird's_nest_on_her_head_S2E03.png Twilight_appears_from_the_bushes_S2E3.png Twilight_sees_the_CMC_playing_with_a_ball_S2E03.png CMC_playing_S02E03.png Scootaloo_Silly_Face_S2E3.png Ball_S2E03.png Ball_becomes_bigger_S2E03.png Twilight_appearing_to_the_CMC_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Hi_girls-_S2E3.png Apple_Bloom_-Hi_Twilight-_S2E03.png CMC_looking_at_Twilight_Sparkle_S2E03.png Twilight_freaking_out_S2E3.png Closeup_of_Twilight_Sparkle's_face_S2E03.png Twilight_creeping_out_the_CMC_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_Apple_Bloom_S2E03.png Twilight_appearing_out_of_nowhere_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Scootaloo_S02E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_Smart_Pants_S2E3.png Twilight_with_Mrs._Smarty_Pants_S2E3.png Smarty_Pants_being_shown_to_CMC_S2E03.png Smarty_Pants_S2E03.png Scootaloo_-She's...great-_S2E03.png Apple_Bloom_-Yeah._Great.-_S2E03.png Sweetie_Belle_-Like_her-_S2E03.png Sweetie_Belle_-Mane-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-She_even_comes-_S2E03.png Scootaloo_given_a_notebook_S2E03.png Sweetie_Belle_given_a_quill_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Smarty_Pants_S2E03.png TwilightSparkleinsane_S02E03.png Scootaloo_-Great-_S2E03.png I_really_like_her_mane-_S2E3.png Sweetie_Belle_-Mane-_2_S2E03.png CMC_seeing_Twilight_dramatic_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle,_Smarty_Pants_and_CMC_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_Crazy_S2E3.png Scootaloo_Cuckoo_Cuckoo_S2E3.png CMC_surprised_S2E03.png Apple_Bloom_talking_S2E03.png Sweetie_Belle_-Nonono-_S2E03.png Scootaloo_and_Smarty_Pants_S2E03.png Scootaloo_-I'd_love_to-_S2E03.png Scootaloo_-But_um-_S2E03.png Sweetie_Belle_pushing_Apple_Bloom_S2E03.png Scootaloo_pulling_Apple_Bloom's_mane_S2E03.png Apple_Bloom_holding_Sweetie_Belle_off_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_thinking_of_something_S2E03.png|Думай, Искорка, думай! DeadlyTwilight_S02E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Going_to_like-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-More_than_anything-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_casting_spell_S2E03.png Enchanting_Smarty_Pants_S2E03.png Smarty_Pants_id_S2E3.png Scootaloo_wide_eyed_S2E3.png Scootaloo_Doll_Love_S2E3.png Apple_Bloom_Doll_Love_S2E3.png Sweetie_Belle_Doll_Love_S2E3.png The_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_charmed_S02E03.png CMC_all_eyes_on_Smarty_Pants_S2E03.png CMC_fighting_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_CMC_fighting_S2E03.png Twilight_works_everytime_S2E3.png Twilight_ok_ok_break_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_getting_pushed_away_S2E03.png Twilight_after_hit_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_-C'mon_girls-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_CMC_fighting_2_S2E03.png Apple_Bloom_-No_way-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_groan_3_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_enters_the_fight_S2E03.png Twilight_upside_down_near_Big_McIntosh_S02E03.png Twilight_asks_Big_Mac_for_help_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_pointing_at_CMC_fighting_S2E03.png Big_McIntosh_-Eeyup-_S02E03.png Big_Mac_getting_doll_S2E03.png Big_McIntosh_about_to_get_the_toy_S2E3.png Big_McIntosh_getting_the_toy_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_thanking_Big_McIntosh_S2E03.png |-| 7 = Большая драка ---- Twilight_Sparkle_about_to_take_doll_S2E03.png Big_Mac_is_charmed_S2E03.png Twilight_face_hoof_not_groomed_bed-head_S2E3.png Mayor_Shock_1_S2E3.png Pursued_Big_Mac_S2E03.png Mayor_Shock_2_S2E3.png Orange_Swirl,_Sprinkle_Medley,_and_Sweetie_Drops_fall_in_love_with_Smarty_Pants_S2E03.png Sweetie_Drops_along_with_other_ponies_fall_in_love_with_Smarty_Pants_S1E03.png Linked_Hearts_running_S2E03.png The_ponies_run_towards_Smarty_Pants_S2E03.png Ponies_trying_to_grab_Smarty_Pants_from_Big_McIntosh_S02E03.png Big_McIntosh_with_Smarty_Pants_S2E03.png Twilight_can't_reach_S02E03.png Twilight_can't_reach2_S02E03.png Mayor_gimme_that!_S02E03.png Ponyville_Doll_Love_S2E3.png Mayor_running_with_Smarty_Pants_S2E03.png Mayor_escape_S02E03.png Big_McIntosh_ponies_explosion_S2E3.png Big_McIntosh_Nope_S2E3.png Twilight_-what've_I_done-_S2E3.png Applejack_chillin_S02E03.png Applejack_chi...huh_S02E03.png Applejack_chewing_on_straw_S02E03.png Applejack_hears_something_S2E03.png Ponies_running_S2E03.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_Pie_seeing_ponies_chasing_S2E03.png Applejack_-Going_on_here-_S2E03.png Sassaflash,_Mayor_and_Smarty_Pants_1_S02E03.png Sassaflash,_Mayor_and_Smarty_Pants_2_S02E03.png Sassaflash,_Mayor_and_Smarty_Pants_3_S02E03.png Sassaflash,_Orange_Swirl_and_Smarty_Pants_1_S02E03.png Sassaflash,_Orange_Swirl_and_Smarty_Pants_2_S02E03.png Sassaflash,_Orange_Swirl_and_Smarty_Pants_3_S02E03.png Dash_has_no_idea_what's_going_on_S02E03.png|ಠ_ಠ Rainbow_Dash_eyes_S02E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_closing_Rainbow's_eyes_S2E03.png Twilight_covering_Rainbow's_eyes_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_shielding_Rarity's_eyes_S2E03.png Brawl_all_over_Ponyville_S2E3.png Sweetie_Drops_and_Lyra_Heartstrings_fighting_each_other_along_with_other_ponies_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_on_the_ground_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_-The_day_is_almost_over-_S2E03.png Applejack_-Not_almost-_S2E03.png Twilight_doomed_S02E03.png Princess_Celestia_'Twilight_Sparkle!'_S2E3.png|"Сумеречная Искорка!!!" Princess_Celestia_Disappointed_S2E3.png Princess_Celestia_about_to_descend_to_ground_S2E3.png Celestia_flash_S02E03.png Ponies_after_the_fight_S02E03.png Derpy_Hooves_Stare_Off_S2E3.png Derpy_Mayor_wrestling_S2E03.png The_ponies_come_to_look_at_Smarty_Pants_S2E03.png The_mayor_begins_to_blush_S2E03.png Mayor_embarrassed_S2E3.png Mayor_stepping_on_Smarty_Pants_S2E03.png Big_McIntosh_looking_around_for_others_S2E3.png Big_McIntosh_Smartypants_S02E03.png Twilight_crouching_S02E03.png Applejack,_Rainbow,_Pinkie,_Fluttershy_and_Rarity_worried_faces_S2E3.png Celestia_disappoint_S02E03.png Twilight_goodbye_S02E03.png Twilight_tearful_S02E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_walking_away_depressed_S2E03.png Rarity,_Rainbow_Dash,_Applejack_and_Fluttershy_worried_S2E3.png Pinkie_Pie_-Never_gonna_see-_S2E03.png Pinkie_Pie_putting_hoof_on_face_S2E03.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_S2E03.png Rarity_overreacts_S2E03.png Rarity_-This_is!-_3_S2E03.png Rarity_-The!-_3_S2E03.png Rarity_-Worst!-_3_S2E03.png Rarity_-Possible!-_3_S2E03.png Rarity_-Thing!-_3_S2E03.png Friends_looking_at_Rarity_S2E03.png Rarity_drama_queen_S02E03.png |-| 8 = В библиотеке ---- Spike_at_bookshelf_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_talking_to_Princess_Celestia_S2E03.png Twilight_-I'm_a_bad_student-_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_face_down_S2E03.png Princess_Celestia_talking_S2E03.png Twilight_crouching2_S02E03.png Twilight_Sparkle's_friends_opening_door_S2E03.png Rainbow_Dash_rolling_S2E03.png Rainbow_Dash_stop!_S02E03.png Please_Don't_Punish_Her_S2E3.png Celestia_-I'm_listening-_S2E03.png Fluttershy_confess_S02E03.png Rainbow_Dash_explaining_S2E03.png Rainbow,_Twilight_and_Pinkie_S02E03.png Applejack_worried_S02E03.png Applejack_confess_S02E03.png Rarity_confess_S02E03.png Princess_Celestia_raises_an_eyebrow_S02E03.png Fluttershy_confess2_S02E03.png Princess_Celestia_S2E03.png Main_ponies_unhappy_in_front_of_Celestia_S2E3.png Rarity_and_Rainbow_Dash_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_Celestia's_shadow_S2E03.png Princess_Celestia_'On_one_condition'_S2E3.png Celestia_-From_this_day_forth-_S2E03.png Main_ponies_surprised_by_Celestia's_decision_S2E3.png Celestia_-When_and_only_when_you_happen_to_discover_them-_S2E3.png Main_6_happy_of_the_outcome_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_with_a_grin_S2E03.png Celestia_at_the_end_of_the_balcony_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Princess_Celestia_S2E03.png Spike_looking_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle's_friends_looking_S2E03.png Celestia_-Expecting_some_mail-_S2E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_Celestia_flying_S2E03.png Spark_of_lights_S2E03.png Applejack_-Take_a_letter-_S2E03.png Spike_with_quill_and_paper_S2E03.png Twilight_Hugs_Spike_S2E3.png Main_ponies_Group_Story_S2E3.png Applejack_giving_her_report_S02E03.png Fluttershy_telling_lesson_S2E03.png Rainbow_telling_lesson_S2E03.png Rarity_telling_lesson_S2E03.png Pinkie_Pie_telling_lesson_S2E03.png Pinkie_Pie_Supermare_S2E3.png Pinkie_Pie_landing_S2E03.png Applejack_dictating_to_Spike_S2E3.png Spike_looking_to_the_side_S2E3.png Spike_writing_S2E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_Spike_writing_S2E03.png Twilight_shaking_her_head_S2E3.png Main_6_ponies_glaring_at_Spike_S2E3.png Spike_crossing_the_letter_S2E03.png Main_ponies_Laughing_S2E3.png Spike_snorting_S2E3.png en:Lesson Zero/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона